A Love TriangleInuyasha Style
by inugomefiend
Summary: Inu/Kag. Kagome gets fed up and decides to go live with Kouga...will Inuyasha come to his senses and bring her home before Kouga makes Kagome his mate? Lime and lemon warning. Not for the underaged!
1. Questions

A/N: Lime and lemon warning for this story, though I won't give away where! ;) No like, no read. K? And it's written in present tense...apparently the only tense I can write in. Sorry if it bugs you. Again, no like, no read. Thanks for giving my second story a shot! :)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kagome sits on the grass at the edge of camp. Alone. Crying. Again. Inuyasha has left her to follow after Kikyou's soul collectors. Again. She puts her face in her hands, and sobs quietly. The others can only pity her from a distance, shaking their heads at her situation while they stare into the evening's fire.

Out of the blue, a whirlwind appears, stopping abruptly at Kagome's side. She is so distracted by her own emotions that she doesn't even sense the jewel shards' approach, and Kouga's sudden presence startles her.

"Kouga!" she exclaims, greeting him with a tear-streaked face.

Kouga's anger is immediately kindled. "What did that bastard do to you?!" he demands through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it's not like that, Kouga. Inuyasha didn't hurt me. Not physically, anyway." The last part is just a mutter, but Kouga's keen ears pick it up.

He crouches beside Kagome, taking her hands in his. Instead of her customary flinch, she welcomes his touch—she is in sore need of comfort.

Softly, Kouga says to her, "Kagome, I know you care about that worthless piece of meat for some reason, but he made you cry, and I damn well know this isn't the first time!

"Please come with me. _I_ would _never_ bring tears to your beautiful eyes! Unlike that damned dog, I love you and care about how you feel! Won't you reconsider my offer and become my mate?"

"Kouga," Kagome begins regretfully, "you know I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Well...I only think of you as a friend, for one thing...and then of course there's the jewel shards to find, and only I can sense them...and...I can't leave my friends behind....and...and...well..."

Kouga cuts her off before she can mention 'dog-breath's' name. "You can search for the jewel shards with _me_, Kagome!" He emphasizes his point with a finger to his pride-filled chest. "And I promise, any we find...we will bring back here. You'll still get to find shards, _and_ see your friends. And in time...you will learn to love me like I love you." He drops to his knees, taking her hands in his own again, his eyes gleaming as they bore into hers. "Just give me a chance...it's all I'm asking for."

Kagome, very distraught, suddenly finds Kouga's offer unusually appealing. She's had enough of Inuyasha's two-timing. She tells Kouga she will think about it.

He smirks with pride. That's the closest to a 'yes' he's gotten from her so far. He knew he could win her over eventually.

"Then I'll leave you to do your thinking. Remember what I said. I will make you happy, Kagome. I promise." With that and a grin, buoyed with tangible hope for the first time, he tears off for his—possibly soon to be _their_--home.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kagome is left alone with her thoughts. She really is sick of Inuyasha leaving her every time those wispy beings beckon like another woman's arms—and to her, that is exactly what they are.

Kagome feels worse than second-best. More like the second-runner up. There seems to be such a gap between Inuyasha's feelings for her and for Kikyou; how could she ever measure up? She tries to give herself reasons to keep her promise to stay with Inuyasha. However, all she can come up with are the facts that a promise is not to be broken without just cause—and respect for Inuyasha's feelings.

_But why should I care about Inuyasha's feelings? He obviously doesn't have any for me. And as for just cause...with as much pain as Inuyasha puts me through on a regular basis, well, that's 'just cause' if anything is...Isn't it? _

"Inuyasha has someone...albeit a _dead_ someone he doesn't see every day—who doesn't even seem to love him anymore—but still, someone. She makes him happy. Don't I deserve something like that too? Or at least a chance at it? And why would Inuyasha even care if I went with Kouga, beyond the fact that he just doesn't like the guy? I mean, I'd still be bringing _him _the shards, after all..."

Slowly but surely, Kagome is talking herself into it.

She will go with Kouga. She will take her chances with someone who really cares for her, isn't afraid to show it, and doesn't have another woman hiding in the shadows. She wants to be happy. And Kouga has presented her with that opportunity.

No, he isn't her first choice, but Kouga was well aware of that. All he had asked of her was a chance...and a chance at happiness and love is all Kagome really wants herself.

She will give Kouga and herself that chance. She deserves it, doesn't she? And if Inuyasha doesn't like it, well, he can just go complain to Kikyou!

But how to tell him...oh, the fight that would surely ensue...But she is ready to defend her decision. Even against the one she truly loves and wants to be with.

She is tired of having her heart broken. Two years have passed since she fell through the well, and she is still no closer to being _with_ Inuyasha. She is ready for a change...one with the potential to bring her true happiness.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N: Siren_satakieli receives Kudos for her initial refinement of this story during the absence of my usual beta. Thanks, Siren!!

Special thanks to Brakken, my wonderful beta, for returning in time to help me continue to revise and polish this story so well! I bow to you! :)

And PLEASE review for me??? I'm pouting and everything!! See the quivering bottom lip protruding? (I hope begging works on you, dear precious reader :) )


	2. Emotions

Even after so much inner contemplation, Kagome still isn't sure. She loves Inuyasha with all her being, heartache and all. Yet she can't help but consider Kouga's offer.

_Well, it isn't as if I'd have to stay with him permanently...I can just give it a trial run. That would get me away from Inuyasha and his '_mistress' _for a while, without abandoning my responsibility as '_Shard Detector'_...And Kouga can protect me just as Inuyasha can, so I would be safe...but...I can't help thinking about Inuyasha's feelings..._

_He's bound to be hurt if I leave him. I do think he cares about me at least a little--if only as a friend. But then he obviously doesn't _love _me_ _the way _I _love _him—_or the way _he _loves _Kikyou...

_Maybe some time apart wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. _

_Still, I can't just break a promise like that...can I? _

As if her reverie wasn't complicated enough, Inuyasha chooses this moment to return from his 'rendezvous.' Kagome's eyes darken as she looks upon the hanyou's form, his head hung low...he knew beforehand that his actions would hurt her, yet he had done it anyway.

_He always will,_ Kagome thinks to herself. _Kikyou always comes first. _

_Always. _

Kouga's proposal looks more promising by the minute.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_That night: _

Kagome motions for Inuyasha to follow her to the riverbank—close to camp, yet out of earshot of the others. He complies.

"Inuyasha," she begins, "there's something I have to tell you. I've come to a decision." She halts there, finding her rehearsed speech much more difficult to follow than she had anticipated.

"What decision?" Inuyasha asks worriedly. Her scent tells him she's very nervous, and that makes _him_ nervous.

"I...um...well..I-I've decided to go stay with K-Kouga for a while," she manages, quickly adding, "I think I need some time..."

Inuyasha's jaw hardens as he stares intently at the girl in angry disbelief.

"Live with Kouga?!" he spits at her with a harsh tone, his eyes as hard as his jaw. "What the hell are you talking about?? And what do you mean, 'need some time?!'"

Kagome gulps. She knew this wouldn't be easy.

Confusion reigns supreme in her mind, her rehearsed speech suddenly blinking into oblivion like a fluorescent light burning out. She flounders on her response to Inuyasha's inquiry.

"I...uh...it's...you see..."

Before she can come up with something intelligible, Inuyasha finds a few words of his own.

"Are you completely out of your mind?? Go live with that damn fleabag?? For fuck's sake, why would you want to do something so damn stupid?! Is your brain broken or something?!"

The 'sit' Inuyasha fully expects at this point doesn't come.

The look in Kagome's eyes—beyond her apprehension--tells him she is serious.

He starts to panic—suddenly finding himself out of words as well.

The pair eyeball each other, each wanting the other to say something—neither knowing what _to_ say.

Just as Kagome finally begins to find her voice to explain, her hanyou finds his...and explodes.

"So you're telling me you actually wanna go live with that fucking mangy wolf?! Is life here with me so goddamn miserable for you?! I provide for you, I protect you, I let you go home whenever you damn well please!... Why the _**hell**_ would you want to do something stupid like this?! Not to mention the fact that only _**you**_ can sense jewel shards...how are we supposed to find them without you, huh? Didja ever think of that??"

Tears springing to her eyes, Kagome finally breaks in with an angry, cracking, voice: "Well if you'd just shut up and let me explain...maybe you'd understand! It's not as simple as you make it sound!"

"What the hell is there to understand?? You're leaving m-_us_ to go live with that _**wolf!**_ Even though you have everything you need right fucking here!!"

"Inuyasha, please, that's not exactly true...there's more to this than you think...if you'd just give me a minute to--"

Cut off again.

"Oh to hell with it. Do what you want. It's not as if _**I**_ care." With that, he stuffs his hands into his haori sleeves, tilts a self-righteous nose into the air, and turns his back to Kagome. She just sighs in defeat. She knows it's no use.

An awkward silence falls between the pair for a few moments; then the hanyou turns back to 'face' Kagome.

With hooded eyes and a low voice, he utters, "It's me, isn't it? You don't want to be with a hanyou. You want to be with a full demon. _That_ I can understand."

"What?! That has nothing to do with it, Inuyasha! Not at all! I just..."

"Sure. Whatever you fucking say!"

"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome's begging tone and pleading tears seem to have no affect. Inuyasha thinks he has it all figured out.

"But tell me, Kagome..." the half-demon says evenly, disguising his emotions, "are you...are you going to be that bastard's _mate_?" He gulps hard.

"What?! NO! We're only friends!" Inuyasha almost lets go a sigh of relief. Then he hears her mutter, "At least for now..."

The hanyou's face immediately reddens with anger; his heart rate picks up in panic. But before he can respond, Kagome speaks up. "I just need some time away, Inuyasha...to think." Quickly she adds, "But don't worry! I'll still look for the shards, and turn them over to you when I find them, and I'll come visit--"

Inuyasha snorts. "Visit. Yeah. And 'just friends'?! My ass!! Do you think I'm a fucking idiot or something?!"

Kagome's sympathy is turning to anger. Her drying eyes narrow as she speaks. "What, you don't believe me? Just what kind of girl do you think I am, anyway?!"

"Keh. It doesn't matter. You're leaving us! Damned if I know why--you have all you need right here! All I know is you're _abandoning_ us...to go fucking _think_ with that damn mangy wolf!"

"You're right, Inuyasha, you _don't_ understand," Kagome sighs with resignation. Yet her exasperation only serves to strengthen her resolve. "I'm leaving after breakfast tomorrow. I've made my decision." She stares directly into Inuyasha's angry eyes, and adds cooly, "Actually, you should be happy...now you can be with Kikyou all you want, and you won't hear a word about it from me!" With that, Kagome stomps back to camp without giving Inuyasha a chance to rebut.

Inuyasha just stands there, completely dumbfounded, trying to take it all in.

_I don't believe it. I just don't fucking believe it! How can she do this to me? After everything...how can she? Why? Why does she want to go live with that goddamn wolf?! She said she'd always stay by my side...she fucking promised! Shit, none of this makes any damn sense! The only reason she's got is that she has to fucking _think! _What the hell does that mean?! 'Think about' what?!_

He sighs in frustration, his anger masking underlying hurt.

_And how the hell does Kikyo fit into all of this? What does she have to do with anything? Especially Kouga? I mean, I know Kagome doesn't like it when I go see Kikyou for some reason, but I thought Kagome understood....I have to protect Kikyou from Naraku, she knows that. Why would that upset her so much now?_

_No, that can't be it. I've gone to see Kikyou shitloads of times before, but Kagome never...it can't be Kikyou. There has to be another damn reason! Is it really because I'm a goddamn hanyou?! She says that's not it, but...then...why choose fucking Kouga? Somehow, it's _got _to be me._

_Or maybe she was telling the truth...it's not because I'm hanyou...it's just because I'm fucking _me_. I must have done something....I screwed things up again. It has to be my goddamn fault somehow! I always fuck things up. I don't know what it was, but it had to be something far worse than ever before....she's fucking _leaving _me for it! _

With that thought, he heads off to his favorite tree—bitter, disgusted, depressed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait, but my beta is extremely busy so it takes her a while to get to stuff sometimes, and she's one harsh taskmaster, too! * L O L * But it is worth it in the end. Her suggestions—and sometimes demands (hehe)--make my work so much better. So kudos to Brakken for beta-ing above and beyond the call of duty!

And keep in mind, folks, as I said in the intro to this story...this WILL be an Inu/Kag fic! So don't hate me for this Kouga stuff, ok? :)

Last but not least, please tell me how I did! I live for your reviews! Please click the button below, and do so! For me? blink blink Thank you ever so much! bat bat


	3. Thoughts and Action

**A/N: **Ok, Sorry for the horrible delay. Been waiting on my super-busy beta to go through this one last time, but I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so forgive any roughness or mistakes or things worded funny or whatever, ok? It't the would-be final, polished draft. Also, I must warn you, there will be some decidedly uncomfortable scenes Kags and Kouga—I had to take a shower after writing the disgusting the thing! Hehe And I did my best to explain Kags' mindset—she's not herself—I hope that shows through here so you don't end up hating her. No full-on sex, though, ok? I woulnd't do that. If you guys can just bear with me, I promise I'll make this worth it for you. Mmkay? Please don't abandon me now!! sniff sniff Thanks! R&R, please!

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The night is long and restless for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome's doubts have her tossing and turning and turning throughout the night...but she always comes back to her original decision.

Inuyasha still puzzles over what went wrong. He is losing someone dear to him—to his rival, at that. He finds himself mired in a myriad of negative emotions—confusion, bitterness, anger, remorse, sadness. Thus he too loses sleep.

Even the cheery rays of the morning sun bring no relief or joy for either party—only dread of what is to come.

--

Breakfast is a teary event, as Kagome informs her friends and the little kit of her intentions.

The rest of the morning is spent in melancholy silence, the group picking at their food...until the wolf youkai shows up to see what Kagome has decided.

--

After gathering her things to leave with the elated wolf demon, Kagome turns one last time to the hanyou. "Don't worry, Inuyasha...I'm not giving up on finding the jewel shards..." Her head dips low, her voice even lower to a near-whisper, "I'm just giving up on you."

Inuyasha's jaw drops. He can't believe his ears.

"Let's go Kouga," mutters Kagome darkly.

"With pleasure!" exclaims the wolf-demon enthusiastically, flashing his 'nemesis' a smirk. He pulls

Kagome onto his back and tears off in his signature tornado.

A stunned half-demon is left staring after their dusty wake, speechless.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Flying weightlessly through the air on Kouga's back, Kagome is lost in thought. She can't believe she's really leaving Inuyasha. How will she cope? She's so used to seeing him every day, and now...she's only going to see him when she brings him jewel shards. Unshed tears sting her eyes; she blinks them back.

She holds on tighter to Kouga in her sudden loneliness, but it brings her no relief. The feel of him...the smell of him...the look of him...everything about him is different. It just makes her miss Inuyasha all the more: The way his long, free-flowing locks shielded her face from the wind...the way his fire rat haori felt in her grip...the way his toned body felt beneath her own...the way his scent of earth and...Inuyasha...soothed her.

This isn't going to be simple. She likes Kouga, and granted, he is far nicer than Inuyasha--but she doesn't love him. It isn't going to be easy to get over the hanyou she adores.

--

Kouga, too, is lost in thought. He can't believe his good fortune! The love of his life has agreed to come and live with him!! And here she is, wrapped around him like a good fur coat. He feels her tighten her grip on him. _It's working already,_ he thinks gleefully.

He can't help the fang-accented smile of pure joy that spreads across his face at the thought.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Several weeks later, at Kouga's den:_

When she had first arrived, Kagome had been nearly silent, brooding about the cave with a sad look on her face, only speaking when spoken to, in as few words as possible. But Kouga had been wise enough to realize that the girl just needed time to adjust to her new surroundings, and time to get over the mutt.

Four weeks have gone by since that first day, and Kagome seems to have settled in fairly well at Kouga's den: she eats with the pack, often preparing the meals herself; she sees to their wounds with the tender care only she can give; she talks with them all as if she really is part of the family.

Kouga's patience seems to be finally paying off. Kagome _appears_ as vibrant as ever now. He can still smell a lingering a sadness in her scent...but he thinks he knows just how to quell it.

He thinks it is finally time to make her his mate.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Four weeks. It has been four long weeks. Kagome hasn't seen nor heard from Inuyasha. Her heart is still in pieces...but she had decided to swallow and cover up her pain some time ago--when she noticed the toll her sadness was taking on her new 'family.'

So she had learned to fake it. She now simply carries on as if things had always been this way.

After all, this is what she chose. She knows that she just needs to stop lamenting her previous existence, and get over Inuyasha--her plan from the start—and fully embrace this new life.

She is with Kouga now; she has to accept that. It doesn't matter that she doesn't return his feelings for her. Kouga said she would learn to love him in time...and she clings to that hope. It is the only light at the end of the tunnel for her.

Kagome realizes that she _has_ to stop thinking about Inuyasha. Continuing to remember him will only tear her apart, destroy the new life she is building, and hurt Kouga.

She is in too deep. She has no choice now.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Up in his favorite tree, the hanyou is alone with his thoughts.

_Four weeks. Four fucking weeks!_ Thinks a very angry—and deeply hurt—Inuyasha. _I thought for sure she'd have come to her senses by now! Doesn't she realize that she belongs _here_, by my side?! How can she fucking do this to me?! _

_And....and what if...NO!! What if that mangy mutt is taking her as his fucking MATE?? No, he can't be--he's not THAT stupid...and Kagome would damn well never go for that..._

_Would she?_

Doubt fills the half-demon's mind. Suddenly he can't stop obsessing of over what that 'flea-bitten wolf' is doing to his Kagome right this minute...

.

..And whether or not the girl is enjoying it.

His unconscious growl grows in intensity.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Inuyasha's companions miss Kagome too—but for more than one reason. Since the day she left, all Inuyasha has done is snap at them—when he bothers to speak at all. The rest of the time, he stays up in his tree--quiet, moping, sulking...with the occasional growl breaking his silence.

"He's so damn stubborn, Miroku," notes Sango, "Why doesn't he just go after her? I'm sure she'd come back to us if Inuyasha actually bothered to go get her."

"He's too proud for that. Besides, Kagome _decided_ to stay with Kouga...she basically chose Kouga over Inuyasha. That hurt more than just his pride. He can't go get her now."

The pair sighs in unison, both wondering how long the taciturn yet furiously angry half-demon would stay this way before reverting to his former self.

If ever.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_After dinner that night, at Kouga's den:_

When only Kagome and Kouga are left awake, standing on opposite opposite sides of the fire preparing for bed, Kouga decides to make his move. He beckons for Kagome to meet him on his side of the fire under the pretense of needing his latest hunting wound inspected.

"I don't see any signs of infection, Kouga," she says to his bare back, "In fact, it's healing so nicely I can barely tell where the beast scratched you!"

Kouga turns around and places his hands on Kagome's arms. She looks up at him, wondering what he is doing. The gleam in his eyes—behind the firelight's reflection—gives her her first clue. Panicking, Kagome tries to escape with a lame and pitifully executed excuse of 'needing sleep', but it is futile. Kouga isn't buying it. He assumes she is just nervous. He figures, though, that he can allay her fears by showing her how gentle he can be—and how much he loves her.

Suddenly, he pulls her to him, boldly declaring his love for her. Then he loosens his grip to push her back far enough to gaze into her beautiful eyes once again. He strokes her hair lovingly as he speaks: "I will always protect you, Kagome...always." He lowers his head to place a soft kiss upon her lips.

Kagome just stands there in shock. She does not return his kiss. She doesn't know WHAT to do! She is technically _with_ Kouga now; this is to be expected. Yet somehow it still comes as a surprise to her. And she has no idea how to respond. Well, she knows what she is _supposed_ to do, but...she just doesn't love him.

Then she remembers the soul collectors...Inuyasha's multiple 'secret' meetings with the woman he really loves...the embraces and the kiss she had witnessed between the two...Inuyasha's words of love to Kikyou, promising to protect her...how he had made his choice, and it wasn't her...

That does it. This is the whole reason she is here. Inuyasha doesn't love _her;_ he loves Kikyou. Kouga, on the other hand, _does_ love her—and treats her with far more respect and kindness than Inuyasha ever could. She is here to get over Inuyasha...and make a new life for herself, one full of the promise of happiness—maybe even love.

And she owes this to Kouga. For all he's done for her. For waiting for her. For giving her this chance. For _loving_ her.

With this, her confusion sublimates into acceptance.

She returns Kouga's kiss.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After growling for over thirty minutes straight up in his tree, suffering under the onslaught of every sordid image of Kagome with Kouga that thrust itself upon his mind, Inuyasha gives in. He realizes that he just can't do it. He can't live without Kagome. Yes, he cares for Kikyou. Yes, he has to avenge her death. Yes, he has to protect her as he promised--he is a man of his word. But he does not _love_ her. Not anymore. He loves _Kagome._

And he has to get her back.

Now.

He can only pray it isn't already too late.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kagome opens her mouth to the demon, letting him in for a taste. She isn't enjoying this, but she knows it has to happen to sooner or later, and she'd rather just get it over with. Thus she does what she thinks is expected of her.

Kouga can't believe his luck! Kagome just invited him to deepen the kiss!

Has all his hard work finally paid off? Does Kagome love him now, finally want him as a lover and mate?

He is overjoyed. He takes Kagome up on her 'offer', sliding his tongue inside her mouth, tangling the two fleshy extensions together. He pulls her body hard against him, loving the feel of her breasts on his chest.

Kagome gasps into Kouga's mouth upon feeling his arousal poking her stomach. It is out of surprise, but Kouga takes it to mean that she too is aroused. He slides a stealthy hand down Kagome's back, stopping on her buttocks, and pushing her into him. He groans.

Kagome simply complies without assent or dissent. She is going to be Kouga's mate now, even if she doesn't love him. She will simply do as he desires...and pray that one day she will learn to love him too, as he assured her she would.

Blissfully unaware of Kagome's thoughts, Kouga presses onward. He rubs her behind with the hand holding her lower body to his, and strokes her cheek with the other as he continues to enjoy the wet warmth that greets his tongue inside her delicious mouth.

But he is hungry; he wants more. The hand on her cheek slowly begins to move its way down, until it finds a breast to grasp. He moans again; Kagome freezes.

She has never imagined herself doing this with anyone other than Inuyasha. The half-demon is the only man she has ever _wanted_ in this way. She can only respond stiffly to Kouga, knowing he is not that man..._her_ man.

Kouga notices her tensing. He can smell her fear. He assumes again she's just nervous; after all she is a virgin. Of that, he is certain. _I'll go slow and be extra gentle for her,_ he thinks to himself.

Kouga begins to rub circles around Kagome's nipples, the beads hardening beneath her clothing despite her lack of interest in the activity. Her hormonal teenage body is responding in a manner contrary to her actual desires.

Taking note of Kagome's hardening buds, the demon proceeds even further. He leads a shaky hand beneath the hem of Kagome's flimsy shirt, driving it slowly upward. Finally, it reaches its destination. He gasps when he feels the weight of a private part of Kagome's body in the palm of his hand.

This is the stuff of his dreams...only it is very real. He takes even more delight in pushing aside the cloth covering her, and finally getting to touch his woman in such an intimate way. He strokes her nipple, massaging her breast gently. Reverberations emanate from his throat as he touches her, and his member becomes more engorged with each passing moment.

Wanting more, he eagerly moves his hands to grasp the hem of Kagome's shirt...and lifts it up. Kagome responds mechanically, hoisting her arms without emotion. This is her duty, after all.

Kouga growls upon seeing Kagome's exposed chest, one breast peeking out from the bra cup he had shoved aside. Wanting to see its twin, he brushes the other cup away. Then he takes the straps holding the garment in place and slides them down Kagome's arms to hang around her waist, clasp still fastened.

He resumes his previous treatment, touching and massaging her--only this time he has two breasts to take advantage of. He lowers his head, engulfing one bead in his mouth while his hand continues to knead the other breast, stroking it's peak with his thumb. He thinks he might explode from sensual overload and joy.

Kagome looks away. She feels this is something she has to do, but she isn't enjoying it. Her body is somewhat responding, but her heart and mind are miles away. She just stares out of the cave entrance while Kouga delights in her body. However, Kouga is too busy to notice Kagome's obvious discomfort with the whole situation.

Emboldened by Kagome's bodily reactions to his ministrations, Kouga decides to take another step. He releases her breast from his right hand to slide it up her thigh, cupping her panty-clad womanhood. He 'mmmms' into her breast in gleeful surprise at the sensation. Then he proceeds to stroke her, through the linen, until he begins to feel a dampness there.

Kagome feels completely violated. Images of Inuyasha begin to bombard her thoughts. She sees his face, hears his voice, feels his warmth, inner and outer. Memories come flooding back...all the times he saved her life, protected her from danger, showed how he cared in his own unique way...

She just can't do this. She loves Inuyasha, in spite of everything. She just can't betray him like this. She can't be with Kouga. She can't. She has end this—now.

As Kagome is coming to her senses, Kouga notices something. Kagome's scent isn't spiking. In fact, it's doing down. She isn't aroused enough by him.

_Maybe it's because I haven't let her touch __**me**__,_ he rationalizes. With that, he ceases his attention to her center to take her hand in his. This gets Kagome's attention, and she turns her face to him. She's about to speak out against this...proceeding...when he takes her clutched hand and places it over the bulge in his clothing. He groans in response. Kagome simply gasps in shock and embarrassment.

"GET YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HANDS OFF HER NOW, YOU SLIMY BASTARD!!" yells a raging hanyou from the cave entryway, Tessaiga drawn, his burning eyes staring down the demon who dared to touch his woman.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**A/N:** So...didja wanna puke? I sure did...but the way I wrote it HAD to be so disgusting in order to fit Kouga's smug character, ya know? Please dont hate me! Hee hee :) Hopefully nobody's too mad at me for this. Please review and let me know how I did, even if you want to fire bomb my house right now! Hehe And remember, it WIL get better...I promise!!


	4. Confusion, Clarity, Concern

The youkai and human jump apart in surprise; Kagome covers herself with her arms.

Kouga is angry at both the interruption, and the fact that he didn't catch the mutt's scent--he was too enveloped in Kagome's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dog-breath! This is _my_ damn den, and Kagome is _my_ woman! Leave now before I kick your ass!"

Kagome scrambles to redress herself, her face redder than a sunburn.

"What the hell do you mean _your_ woman?!" replies the other canine, eyes flashing with anger. "She agreed to live with you for a while, not be your fucking mate! _How dare you force her!!" _

Kouga growls loudly and opens his mouth to reply when Kagome's shaky voice pipes in. Staring at the cave floor in shame, she squeaks out, "Inuyasha...Kouga wasn't forcing me."

"Satisfied?!" grumbles Kouga with angry pride, arms crossed in front of him, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is speechless. His mouth hangs open slightly, his sword hangs loosely from his hand, its tip supported by the cave floor. He can't believe the words that just fell from from Kagome's own lips. _'He wasn't forcing me...' _

_So...she actually _wants _to be with that fucking wolf...like _that?!

All hope of bringing her home with him now dashed, he weakly addresses his 'former woman'.

"I-I'm sorry, Kagome. I th-thought...nevermind." He sighs heavily. "If this is what you really want then I'll go. I won't bother you any more." His voice is soft, dripping with uncharacteristic sadness. Kagome drags her eyes to his, to witness the most hurt look she's ever seen in her life. Pain grips her heart.

Inuyasha turns to leave, his head bowed. He came prepared to fight to the death, but if this is what Kagome _wants_...well that changes everything. Defeated, he begins his retreat.

"No, wait!" wails Kagome. "Please don't go. You don't understand..."

His hurt turns to anger as he whirls around to face her with his fury. "What's there to understand?! You wanna be that goddamn wolf's _mate! _You've made made that perfectly fucking clear! I'm leaving!"

"Let him go, Kagome," offers the wolf demon calmly, "we don't need him."

Inuyasha turns his back to Kagome and Kouga, and tears off out of the cave.

Kagome gives Kouga a death glare. "_You_ don't understand either, Kouga!" In a softer, more apologetic voice she adds, "I have to talk to him." With that, she tears off after Inuyasha.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kagome runs for all she's worth. As if she were running for her very life. She has to set things straight, and she has to do it now. She doesn't want to be with Kouga--and her plan isn't working at all.

She isn't over Inuyasha. She _can't_ get over Inuyasha. And forcing herself to be Kouga's mate could never change that. Inuyasha's sudden presence has been a reality check for her, and now that she's certain of the irrefutable truth, she has to tell Inuyasha.

She knows what returning means—dealing with Kikyo and unavoidable heartache--but it will be worth it for the sheer joy of being at the hanyou's side. She could never find that kind of happiness in _Kouga's_ arms. She simply _has_ to find Inuyasha.

--

The half-demon is miles away. He took off at top speed, and hasn't slowed a bit since he left.

Finally, he stops to take out his frustrations on some innocent forest trees. He has no idea that Kagome has been chasing him all this time--only to end up helplessly lost because she could not find her hanyou. He can still vaguely smell her scent, but he assumes it is from their earlier encounter.

--

After what seems an eternity of searching, Kagome finally gives up. She has no choice. Her legs have nearly given out beneath her, and she's so winded she can barely catch her breath. She crumples into a heap on the forest floor and begins to sob. She's lost--in more than one way. And out here, alone in an unfamiliar woodland, she has no one to turn to.

But she's not alone. In the waning daylight, a pair of hungry eyes watches her carefully.

--

Kouga has no idea what's going on. His soon-to-be-mate just blew out of his cave like a wild wind to chase after the mutt she _left_ for _him!_ What's the deal? All he knows is that there is no way Kagome could keep pace with Inuyasha, and lacking demon senses, no way for her to sniff him out. She would just get herself lost—or hurt. The moment bewilderment fully clears his mind, he sets out to find her.

--

In the midst of the clamor of falling trees and screamed curses, Inuyasha notices something. There's a smell wafting his way...very faint, but distinct. It's blood. _Kagome's_ blood. He tears into the direction of the scent at top speed, Kagome's name on his lips.

--

The hair on Kouga's neck stands on end; he growls. He can smell it...his woman's blood. She's out there, alone, hurt. He must get to her, now. He throws tornado into high gear, and heads directly toward the scent.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to Brakken for beta-ing this for me! :)


	5. Injuries and Arguments

A growl alerts Kagome that something dangerous is skulking near. The hair stands up on the back of her neck as fear turns to all-out panic. She darts her eyes about nervously, searching for something to use as a weapon. But before she can so much as grab a stick, a blur of fur, teeth, and claws tackles her kneeling form.

She fights off the wild fox as best she can. She manages to roll and jump out of its way a few times, causing it strike and bite in only non-lethal areas—though profuse bleeding from the gashes in her body are possibly life-threatening. Then she grabs hold of a large heavy rock and wallops the creature right on the head.

It stops moving.

She doesn't know if she killed it or just knocked it unconscious, but she's glad it's no longer trying to tear her to shreds.

Her strength now completely zapped, and dizzy from blood loss, Kagome can barely crawl away from her attacker to rest behind a nearby boulder.

Exhaustion takes her over. She gives in to the desire for sleep, not knowing whether or not she will die from her wounds. "I'm sorry Inuyasha...I'm sorry Kouga," she says woefully before blacking out.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Inuyasha reaches her location first. He spies a battered animal lying in a pool of its own blood. His keen nose nose scents that it's dead. _She fought well_, he thinks with bittersweet pride as he continues to sniff the area frantically for Kagome. He finds her within seconds.

The sight of her wrings his heart. She's very pale--save for the very red blood seeping from her chest, sides, and arms. She looks so small, so vulnerable. He lifts her gently, and prepares to take her back to Kaede's hut for treatment.

That's when the wolf demon shows up. "Kagome!" he yells, concern evident in his voice. Inuyasha turns to face him. He glares at the wolf. "This is _your_ fucking fault, you damn mangy wolf! You let her go out on her own into the forest! You didn't protect her! And you call yourself a _mate??_ Never!!" The anger in Inuyasha's eyes pins Kouga hard enough to give him the clear message that the hanyou isn't in the mood for a simple scuffle.

Kouga's reply dies in his open mouth, and he simply says, "Where are you taking her?" After all, Inuyasha only wants to take care of Kagome. The half-demon grumbles: "Home."

With that, he takes off, paying no mind to the whirlwind following behind him.

--

While carrying Kagome, Inuyasha notices something. There is no Mark on her neck. Kouga isn't her mate yet after all! But he can't think of that now; his first priority is to save her.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The wolf knows better than to test Inuyasha at a time like this. He allows his rival to be by _his_ mate's bedside while she recuperates, but he fully intends to take her back to his own den once she's well, even if it means a _real_ fight with Inuyasha.

The hanyou won't leave Kagome's side as Kaede tends to her wounds. However, his nervous fidgeting is distracting to the elderly miko, so she tries to convince him to leave. Inuyasha adamantly refuses.

Driven to blunt frankness, Kaede makes her second attempt. "Inuyasha, I must dress _all_ of Kagome's wounds. I will need to remove some of her clothing to do so. Please be respectful of the girl's privacy." Inuyasha grunts, but leaves begrudgingly anyway.

--

"What the hell are you still doing here, fleabag?!" Inuyasha snarls at Kouga as he exits the hut, finding the demon too near for his comfort.

"Waiting for _my_ _mate_ to be healed, that's what!"

Inuyasha's eyelids narrow to mere slits. "What do you mean, 'mate'?! I didn't see any mark on her neck!"

"Well that's because _someone_ interrupted us before I could mark her, baka!" Kouga spits.

"Oh really? And just what the hell makes you think she _wanted_ to be marked, huh?" His foot taps incessantly, his hand twitches on the Tessaiga.

Kouga snorts. "Couldn't you tell? She wasn't exactly pushing me away, baka!"

Inuyasha cringes; his ears droop. That's exactly what he had thought when he had burst in on them in the cave and Kagome had admitted to not being forced. Still, she was not yet marked...there was still a chance. He would fight for his Kagome.

He doesn't understand why she did what she did, but he knows in his heart of hearts that she doesn't love the wolf. She can't.

Can she?

He begins to growl as doubts buffet his resolve. Nonetheless, whatever Kagome's reasons were, Inuyasha was certain he could change her mind about Kouga somehow. He had to.

"Well if she wanted to be your mate so badly, then why did she run out into the forest after I left, huh?" A smug smirk now adorns his face. He loved it when he got one over on Kouga.

Kouga growls and grits his teeth. He had been wondering the same thing. "All I know is she said she had to talk to you." Then his tone becomes much more haughty. "I suppose she wanted to say her final good-bye and let you know that she was my mate now."

"Ha! There's no way Kagome would choose you for her mate! No fucking way in hell! I don't believe it for a second!"

"Looked like you believed it before...you sure did leave in an awful hurry!" A wide grin spread across Kouga's face. He was certain he was winning this little war—and Kagome.

Inuyasha growls lowly, a quiet threat to silence the demon who had a point Inuyasha didn't want to acknowledge.

Before any more ugly words could be exchanged, a frail figure appears at the doorway of Kaede's hut, the mat door resting against her back. Hanging on the door frame for support, she speaks softly.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes in here—I didn't want to make you guys wait for a third round of editing. :)**

**Thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOO much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I forgot to say so on the last chapter...I was in a huge hurry to post! :) Your reviews are the lifeblood of this story. Please keep them coming! :)**

**And as always, thanks to Brakken for her wonderful job of beta-ing!**

**Review me please! Even if you hate it! :)**


	6. Talk

"Please...stop fighting."

"Kagome!" the men yell in unison.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Inuyasha admonishes.

"For once the mutt is right!" retorts an indignant Kouga.

"Please...just stop fighting." Kagome begins to slide down the wall.

Inuyasha is at her side in an instant, closely followed by the wolf demon. One glare from Inuyasha, though, and he knows now is not the time. He would allow the 'dog' to tend to Kagome for a while, _then_ he would take her home. The wolf-demon steps aside.

Inuyasha lays Kagome's limp body back down on her futon, near the fire pit in the center of Kaede's hut.

"Why the hell did you let her get up, you old hag!" Inuyasha accuses the elderly miko across the room.

"I could not stop her, Inuyasha. She would not heed my words."

Inuyasha growls again, this time at Kagome. "Stay in bed, wench. You're hurt. You need to heal."

Kagome peers up at him with utter misery in her eyes—and not due to her physical wounds.

"Inuyasha, there's something I need to talk to you about," she says weakly.

Inuyasha turns his head to the side and "feh's"--and Kaede takes her cue to leave the hut.

"I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm so, so sorry." Her eyes begin to fill with tears. Inuyasha can't stand tears, especially in Kagome's eyes--even under circumstances like these.

"Don't worry about it," he says as calmly as he can--trying not to upset the injured miko further--though he's roiling inside. He's almost certain the fleabag was right: Kagome had only run after him to tell him that she had chosen Kouga as her mate.

"No. I have to tell you, please listen. I-I made a terrible mistake. I'm not in love with Kouga. I don't want to be his mate. I don't quite know what came over me...but...what you saw...it was...not...I mean I didn't...want to..." Now it's her turn to move her head to the side, embarrassed and ashamed.

Inuyasha's heart is leaping for joy! Did she just call it a mistake? Say she didn't want to? She's _not_ in love with Kouga? _Doesn't_ want to be his mate?!

"If you didn't want to, then...why did you let him?!" he asks, on the verge of choking up, yet making his anger obvious at the same time.

Kagome sighs heavily, tears still slowly sliding down her flushed cheeks. "It's complicated, Inuyasha. It's very hard to explain. B-but...I was _about_ to...s-stop it., stop him...when you came in...if that's any...consolation...at all." Her breath catches pitifully at this utterance, but she holds the air in until she can stop her tears.

Her sweet, sad voice serves to remind Inuyasha that she is badly hurt, and to be gentle with her right now. He must keep his despair and rage at bay for the time being. "Please tell me, Kagome. I—I need to know."

She turns to face him, finally dry-eyed, and when she meets his intense gaze, it all spills out of her in a broken soliloquy.

"I...I um...well...I got tired of waiting for you...and...always having my heart broken every time you went to see Kikyou, and..." She just can't tell him to his face. She turns away again. "W-well...I thought that m-maybe...if I lived with someone who..who...really...l-loved me, I wouldn't feel that pain anymore..." she begins to choke up. "...and I could...m-maybe learn to b-be happy." Tears begin to fall again without her without her noticing. "...S-so I went to stay with Kouga...and..." The tears come more forcefully now; Kagome wipes them away with her sleeve.

"I tried to push you out of my mind," she says darkly. She takes a moment to catch her breath, sighing heavily, before she begins again. "....I-I sorta thought that if Kouga loved _me_ enough, I-I could maybe learn to love him too, in time...and...f-forget about you."

The heavy sobs return. "B-but I couldn't. I-I couldn't forget you, and I couldn't love Kouga f-for more than a friend. I was just r-realizing that...and...and...about to st-stop Kouga... when...when...well when you came in." After a few quiet moments of spilling fat tears onto her headrest and into her hair, she finally finds an end to them--but still can't bear to face Inuyasha, who is eerily silent.

"And...Inuyasha...I only let him in the first place...because..."

Her voice begins to crack as the first buds of a new tears make themselves known. "...because...well I think I...I felt like I..o-owed it to him. F-For...for loving someone like me!" She turns her head away further, burying her face in her hair, strewn about her sleeping mat.

Her tears break into uncontrollable sobs. Inuyasha's stony face contorts at the sight, but he quickly regains his composure. He needs to hear the rest of the story—as much as she needs to tell it. He cannot allow his own turmoil to get in the way.

She finally collects herself enough to speak after a few minutes, moving her head just enough so that her trembling, tear-moistened lips are above the mat's headrest. "I'm just such a burden! I'm so weak, and helpless, and worthless, and...and...and he took such good care of me, and I couldn't even love him back. I didn't really want to do..._that_...I just...felt like I _should_...like I _had_ to_,_ like I was..._obligated to._ I know it's hard to understand, I don't really understand it myself. All I know for sure is that I don't love Kouga, I don't want to be his mate, what happened was all a big mistake, and I'm so, so sorry. More than you'll ever know." The last sentence comes out as a whisper.

She pauses for a moment, then turns her teary face back to Inuyasha to add, "And...I love you, Inuyasha." With that, she turns her head away again. "I can only hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me someday," she whispers, tears silently sliding down her face.

Shell-shocked, Inuyasha sits in silence beside his beloved, not knowing what to say. There are so many conflicting emotions bubbling in his mind, vying for dominance...this was all too much to take in. After a few moments of unbearable quiet, Inuyasha speaks. "Kagome...I—I need a little time. To think. I'll be here if you need me...alright?"

Without turning to face him, she nods.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Inuyasha steps outside, preparing to go to his tree—only to bump into Kouga. He has been standing right in front of the door and heard it all. A deep sadness was apparent in his eyes as he looked upon his rival. For the first time ever, Inuyasha actually feels a little sorry for the youkai...but only a little. Most of him still wants to tear the wolf limb from limb for touching Kagome. He only refrains to keep Kagome from getting out of bed again.

"Guess you were right, mutt," Kouga blurts out, trying to sound tough...and failing. "You win. I'm going home. I'll leave you and Kagome alone from now on." His voice is low and miserable, despite his attempts to disguise it with a strong tone.

Inuyasha glares at the youkai, but settles for simply nodding rather than picking a fight, for Kagome's sake. Then Inuyasha quickly perches in a nearby tree before he changes his mind. After all, he does have a lot of thinking to do.

Before Kouga could leave, however, he hears Kagome cry out his name.

--

Kouga reluctantly enters the hut. He walks over to the futon where his—no, not his, never his-- Kagome is now sitting up, her face red from the tears she had obviously been shedding. His heart aches for her, despite the fact that she had just broken it.

"What is it, Kagome? Do you need some water, or another blanket?"

"No, Kouga, I'm fine. I just...I umm...I need to talk to you." She casts her eyes down.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Kagome. I already know. I heard the whole thing." His voice is tender, gentle—betraying the war going on inside him.

Kagome's eyes shoot up. "You heard all that? Oh, Kami, Kouga, I'm so sorry...that's not how I wanted you to find out. I wanted to tell you myself."

"It's alright, Kagome. I understand. And I can't blame you for all of this...I was pressuring you. I'm the one who got you to...do things...you didn't want to do. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me, Kouga. I'm the one who has hurt you. By living a lie. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry yourself, Kagome. You just concentrate on getting well and we'll call it even, alright?" He flashes her a winning smile, albeit a fake one, and she half-smiles back at him. "But...are _you_ going to be alright?" The genuine concern in her voice touches Kouga. Even after everything she has been through, she still puts others before herself. How could he help but love her?

"I'll be fine, Kagome. I'm a demon, remember? We demons heal quickly." He winks at her, and she smiles in response. She knows even demon powers don't alleviate heartache, but the fact that he was already joking with her told her he was going to be okay.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N: So sorry this took so long, but my beta was swamped and I refuse to post 'unbeta-ed' material ever again. Hope the chap was good enough to make up for the delay. :)


	7. More Thoughts

_A/N: This story is not a songfic, but I did put a song in here...if you don't do songs at all, just skip it when you reach the bold type. :)_

_What the hell am I supposed to think about all this? Kagome was with another fucking man—if you can call him that! Seeing them together like _that_--and knowing she fucking _wanted _it—shit, it makes me sick!_

_'_Didn't you hear her?' something in his mind says. 'She said she didn't really want it. She felt...obligated.'

_Shut up!_ his consciousness replies. _She admitted that bastard wasn't forcing her!_

The half-demon sighs heavily.

'But she was about to stop it before you came in. And there was more to it than obligation alone. You know it. Not only did she tell you so, but you know her better than that.'

_No. I only _thought _I knew her...Kami, why did this have to happen?_

'Because you were an idiot. You were too blind to notice what was right in front of you.'

_Shut up! _orders Inuyasha's consciousness again. _She knew what the hell she was doing and she fucking did it anyway!_

'Like you do every time you go to Kikyou, knowing it will hurt Kagome? Besides, didn't Kagome say she was sorry? She told you she didn't want that. She told you she was going to end it. She told you it was a mistake. She told you she wasn't in love with Kouga and didn't want to be his mate. That's far more than you've ever told HER about Kikyou!'

_Shut the fuck up! If she didn't want it, then why the hell did she _do _it?! And what the hell does Kikyou have to do with this?_

'Kagome was jealous—and deeply hurt. She told you herself...you broke her heart every time you saw Kikyou.'

_But if that's true, then WHY? I never DID anything with Kikyou! _

'But did she know that? Did you ever tell her?'

_No..._

_But I still don't understand why the hell Kikyou bothers her so much—much less how it led to her being with that fucking fleabag! _

'Kagome explained her actions the best she could. She doesn't understand it all herself. She just...wasn't herself. And Kikyou bothers her because...she loves you.'

Inuyasha snorts. "That's what she says now. Kami, I want to believe that so much...but how could she love me if she was with Kouga....like _that?"_

'Jealousy of you and Kikyou...exhaustion from the heartache and waiting for you... feeling she somehow owed it to Kouga...any of this sound familiar?'

Inuyasha growls.

The voice continued...

'Kagome doesn't seem to think she's worth any more than that. The way you treat her doesn't help.'

_I treat her just fine! For once, this isn't my fault!_

_Besides, she's been with me long enough to damn well be used to everything! Me, Kikyou, our relationships being the way they are..._

_I mean after two years, none of it ever bothered her to this point! Why should it now? _

'Maybe it took two years of insults and *two-timing* to push her that far! And besides, you know she was telling the truth when she said she didn't want to. You were there. You saw it with your own eyes. She wasn't enjoying it. Remember her face?'

Inuyasha sighs. The fight within himself is taking its toll. Kagome really hurt him—and he hates to admit to being vulnerable. Even more so to the fact that _he_ was somehow responsible for Kagome's actions, even in part. But he can't stop turning it over and over in his mind.

_She wasn't facing me, she was facing that fucker, Kouga! But...she didn't look very happy, come to think of it...her jaw was stiff, like someone enduring some kind of pain...and her scent...I could barely pick it up over his disgusting arousal! Maybe she IS telling the truth..._

'Of course she is, baka! Kagome made a big mistake, and you're both paying for it now, but she's not a liar. All she wanted was a chance to be happy, to live without pain. She chose the wrong path but that's all she was after. She never meant to hurt you, and you know it.

'You have to forgive her. You can't let her continue to suffer like this.'

_She brought this on her fucking self! Nobody shoved her into Kouga's arms and forced her to start taking her clothes off! If she's suffering now, then it's only what she fucking deserves! _

'And what about the way you've made her suffer for the past two years? Baka...stupid...wench....weak...bitch...shall I continue? She said herself she felt like a burden, helpless, worthless...it's part of the reason she ended up with Kouga in the first place...she felt...unlovable.

'Not to mention hurt every time you left her behind to get kidnapped or injured--or both--while you were seeing your old flame...over and over again, knowing it would hurt her.'

_Damn it, this is isn't all_ _my fault! She's the one who left me, remember? She's the one who decided to go live with that damn wolf—and apparently be his fucking _mate!

'No, it isn't all your fault. Granted, she made a big mistake...but she's only human. She isn't perfect, you know. And you still have to take your share of the blame.'

_Feh!_

'Why are you fighting so hard to stay angry? Just a little while ago, you were thrilled that there wasn't a mate mark on her neck, that there was still time to win her back...you wanted to fight for her. You were thrilled to hear that she couldn't get you out of her mind; that she loves you.'

_I just keep seeing it in my head....over and over again. Her, with that bastard Kouga...half her clothes gone, his hand holding hers..._there_...it makes me so mad I want to fucking rip him apart and then rip apart the pieces left over!_

'You shouldn't take your anger at Kouga out on Kagome. She feels bad enough as it is. You need to move forward. Kagome is a good person. She just made a mistake. One that was largely your fault.'

Inuyasha growls at himself. He can't deny what this part of him is saying, but he can't get that image of Kagome with Kouga out of his mind, or the feelings attached to it out of his heart. He doesn't know what to think—or what to do. He wants Kagome to be well, and for things to go back to the way they were before—but he isn't sure he can get past this.

--

In the meantime, Kagome continues to heal from her injuries—the physical ones, anyway. The emotional scars and guilt she carries are another story. Nonetheless, she is soon ready to travel.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kagome notices how distant Inuyasha is. The hanyou stays to himself, quiet for the most part. He doesn't even look at her, much less offer her a ride on his back. She must walk, or ride on Kirara.

Kagome looks at her feet the majority of the time, or Kirara's fur when riding--when she isn't stealing glances at Inuyasha's brooding figure. She is noticeably depressed, taken in by her own thoughts.

Sango and Miroku don't know exactly what, but they know _something_ must have happened at Kouga's den to cause this behavior in their friends. However, the pair feels it is best to leave the frowning, grumbling, would-be couple alone for the time being.

The kit, on the other hand, forced to ride on Kirara, is full of unanswerable questions. The houshi and taijiya appease him with lies about Kagome missing her family, and Inuyasha just being in 'one of his moods.' They order the kit to leave the two alone, and he reluctantly complies.

–

_This is all my fault. My plan didn't work at all, and now Inuyasha hates me. I can't blame him, after what I did. I really screwed up. And I can't take it back. What am I going to do? _

_Oh Kami, what if he _never _forgives me? I might as well be stuck on my side of the well! I can't imagine losing him...and here I've gone and done something that_ _hurt him so badly...I may never win him back!! _

_How will I survive? _

She sighs heavily, dejected. Tears threaten her eyes; she bites them back and keeps walking.

_How could I have done such a thing? Even though I tried to explain it all to Inuyasha, I still don't really understand it all myself. All I know is that I may have permanently damaged my relationship with the one and only person I truly love. How could I? _

_I'm so worthless. _

Salty liquid lines her lower lids. She quickly wipes it away.

_I'm sorry, Inuyasha. More than you'll ever know. If I could take it back, I would. Please understand that somehow...I need you._

_--_

Inuyasha spares Kagome a glance here and there, but she never sees. He notes her demeanor; he smells her depression, her fear, her tears of remorse. If he could see auras, he is certain hers would be dim, tinted with darkness. Once, his extraordinarily sensitive ears even pick up a statement she makes, thinking aloud without realizing it: "That fox should have just killed me."

With a sigh, he rehashes his old argument with himself. It hurts him to see Kagome like this, despite her wrongful actions. Still, he can't get past the images and arguments in his mind.

--

A week goes by, and nothing changes. Kagome keeps herself as distracted as possible with the portable cd player she had brought back from her time following her last visit. She chooses a mix cd she once made full of uplifting songs, for times when she felt low.

Then she comes across a song she had put on the disc, ironically, to cheer her up after Inuyasha went to see Kikyou:

_**I can read your mind and I know your story  
**__**I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you**_

Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah

So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is.

Tears stinging her eyes, feeling even more hopeless than ever before, she tears the headphones from her head in frustration and hurt, stopping to put the player away in her backpack. She doesn't notice when a piece of paper flutters out of her open bag and blows off in the wind as she replaces her music player.

--

Inuyasha catches the paper and tucks into his haori before anyone notices, and falls back into his previous churning thought patterns.

He still loves her, and it hurts him to see her like this. He struggles internally to move past the anguish and anger of betrayal.

He wonders how he could ever trust her again.

She betrayed him.

A/N: Thanks to my beta, brakken, for beta-ing above and beyond the call of duty! :) And thanks much to all my beloved readers for sticking with me thus far!

I hope nobody was turned off by the song add-on...I just really wanted my readers to hear it and feel it with her, ya know? Cuz when your future looks bleak and you think you've just destroyed it yourself, cheerful songs aren't so cheery. They suddenly become great reminders of how bad your life sucks. That's kind of what happened to Kagome, and I wanted to let you, the reader, in on it. Hope it worked.

Please let me know by...reviewing!! Pweez? (grin)


	8. The Clearing

A/N: I'm going against my own policy here, and am submitting this fic unedited. I hope you like it anyway…I worked hard on this! 

After several more hours of walking, Inuyasha's warring thoughts begin to soften. His love for Kagome is winning out over his anger at her betrayal.

When the group breaks for camp, Inuyasha sits up in his tree, and takes out the paper from Kagome's bag. In the dim light of dusk, he reads what Kagome has written:

_**Punish me**_

_**the silence isn't enough**_

_**grab me, shake me, get rough**_

_**scream at me, give me the blame**_

_**slut, whore, bitch—all the names**_

_**tell me you hate me--like my sin**_

_**say you never want to see me again**_

_**Punish me**_

_**make me beg on bended knee**_

_**for your forgiveness, I plea**_

_**but don't give it, no don't**_

_**I won't take it, I won't**_

_**it's what i deserve, can't you see**_

_**leave me standing alone, by our tree**_

_**Punish me**_

His heart twists at the words.

_Kagome was telling the truth. She really does regret it. She hates herself. I HAVE to get over this. I have to forgive her. She's withering away. I thought I lost her once to Kouga...and now I'm losing her again because I can't get past my own fear and pain._

_And, I really am partly to blame for what happened in the first place. _

_Not only do I criticize her all the time, I run off to see Kikyou every time the woman comes near me, knowing it upsets Kagome....and now I guess I can understand _why_ Kikyou bothers Kagome so much. If Kagome means what she said...then...she feels the same way about Kikyou that I feel about Kouga._

_And really, I'm not even angry anymore...I don't know why I'm still holding on to the rest. It's time to let it go._

With a sidelong look at Kagome, the hanyou sighs. He knows now he has to talk to her—and soon.

--

Ignoring his onlooking friends, Inuyasha motions to Kagome to come to him. She is surprised, to say the least, but she obeys. She approaches him...to find him crouching before her, his hands wiggling behind his back.

"Get on," he says gruffly. Kagome stares for a moment, then shakes herself out of her wonderings long enough to 'board' Inuyasha. She is thrilled at the invitation—the first one she's received since she left Kouga's—and even more so at the smells and sensations of Inuyasha that flood her senses.

Without a word to the rest of the group, Inuyasha takes off. He travels for some time, finally stopping in a clearing by a lake.

He 'unloads' Kagome, who immediately looks intently straight ahead toward the lake as if she'd never seen one before. Inuyasha moves in front of her, impeding her view. Kagome drops her eyes to inspect the ground.

"Kagome," he begins. "I have something important to say to you. I think you need to hear it..." He puts his hands on her shoulders, causing her look up at him in surprise and confusion, wondering what he could be talking about...

"I forgive you," he says simply, his eyes serious but gentle.

Kagome's mouth falls open, her eyes immediately filling with tears. Inuyasha isn't the forgiving type...much less the type to say so. And to _her_? After what she did?

"But...why? How can you? I mean, after..."

"Nevermind that. That was just your body, not _you_. I understand that now." He gives her a small, but genuine, smile.

That's all it takes. She throws her arms around him, sobbing heavily into his chest. "Oh, Inuyasha, I was so scared...that you would hate me forever...not that I don't deserve it, but oh it hurt so much..."

Inuyasha retracts the arms he had instinctively wrapped around her to place them once again upon her shoulders, pulling her back away from his body. He drops one hand to lift her face to meet his gaze. He peers deeply into her foggy eyes.

"Kagome..." he states, "I _never_ hated you. Ever. I couldn't, not in a million years, no matter _what_ you did. You have to know that." His voice is sincere and smoothe; his eyes penetrating and fathomless. "...and you _don't_ deserve it! You don't deserve _my_ hatred or anyone else's for one mistake." His tone is now full of controlled intensity, but still soothing.

_He is being unusually sympathetic and tactful, not even swearing!_ Kagome notes. _Does he really mean what he's saying? Is it really possible? Or am I dreaming?_

Seeing the questions in her eyes, Inuyasha decides to go out on one final limb...the shakiest one of all. He gathers all his courage, steeling himself for whatever consequences he may be about to unleash.

"Kagome..." he utters, barely above a whisper, "I love you."

Now it was _his_ turn to form questions with his eyes. Sure, she had told him she loved him at Kaede's, but that could easily have been out of guilt. He couldn't trust _that_ confession to be the honest truth.

Kagome blinks at him, not sure if she heard him right. But the fear and insecurity now obvious in his usually confident eyes tells her she heard correctly. She beams at him, her tears quickly drying.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she splutters as she throws her arms around him again. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words! I love you too...so very much." When she pulls back to peer into his eyes again, her own orbs are positively sparkling—with the vibrant life Inuyasha sorely missed seeing in them.

Her smile is equally bright. He can't help but return it.

Upon seeing this rare, real, radiant smile, Kagome kisses Inuyasha on the cheek. She's never been happier in her whole life.

But she immediately fears the kiss may have been a mistake, as Inuyasha's smile melts away, and his eyes turn serious again.

Before she can give her fears another thought, much less a voice, Inuyasha's mouth covers hers in the most tender kiss she could imagine. Conveyed in the contact is everything Inuyasha had just said to her...and more.

She melds to his body, relishing the feel of his soft lips upon her own. She thinks absentmindedly that maybe she's died and gone to the seventh heaven.

But a prick to her bottom lip brings her back to reality. Inuyasha has just tugged on her lower lip with one of his fangs. Kagome's awe at the feeling is apparent when she opens her mouth to suck in a gasp...only to find her oral cavity suddenly invaded by an intruder...Inuyasha's tongue.

At first, she tenses at the unexpected sensation, but soon relaxes into it, returning the kiss, jutting her own tongue into his mouth to play with his.

Tingles make their way down her body, causing her heart rate to rise considerably. She's never felt like this before—certainly not with Kouga. _His_ kiss had done _nothing_ for her...but this one...was sending her into the clouds.

Then, without warning, a hand...on her breast. Very lightly cupping her, over her school uniform shirt. It sends a shudder all the way through her.

She understands now, the phrase 'turned on'--that's exactly how she feels. As if Inuyasha just flipped a switch and awakened something that had been lying dormant until this very moment. And, like the phrase would seem to indicate, it was _electric._

Yet she feels too far away. She can't get near enough. She grinds herself even closer to Inuyasha, pushing her breast hard against his hand, and her lower half into the front of his. Something hard pokes at her middle—and after a moment, she realizes what it is. She breaks from the kiss slightly, just enough to suck in a breath of excited shock. To be wanted by Kouga was a terribly uncomfortable expectation...to be wanted by _Inuyasha--_a dream come true!

She returns to the kiss, even more fervently than before.

Inuyasha responds to Kagome's actions by pushing back, digging his hardness further into her stomach, moaning into her mouth. He begins to massage the breast he's holding. Kagome groans into their kiss.

Inuyasha can't believe this is happening. It seems so sudden...but in reality, he's been waiting two long years for this.

It's all so wonderful, he can't imagine anything better. He's _kissing_ Kagome deeply; he's _touching_ her intimately. He's even pressing his erection into her stomach...All this, and Kagome doesn't seem the least bit perturbed—in fact, she seems to be asking for more of it! She's not at all afraid--or repulsed by him in the slightest. She actually _wants_ him!

If he were to die now, he would die the happiest man who had ever lived.

With the full realization that Kagome's words are true—she loves him—and the newly-gained knowledge that she actually _wants_ him—he removes his hand from her breast (eliciting a muffled whimper of diappointment from Kagome)--to slide it under her shirt. Kagome pulls her lips from his to gasp in delighted surprise. This only excites the hanyou further, encouraging him to continue this course of action.

He kneads Kagome's supple breast, but finds himself irritated at the strange covering over it. He shoves it aside, and moans as he takes he hold of the mound in the flesh. Kagome growls (as well as a human can) and assaults his mouth with obvious need.

Taking this is as permission to proceed further, Inuyasha breaks the kiss to push her gently backwards—a look of bewilderment suddenly overtaking her features—only to grasp the hem of her shirt with both hands. Kagome smiles, realizing Inuyasha's intentions, and helps him remove the shirt. Not wanting her clothing ripped from her body with his sharp claws, she takes the initiative on her bra and removes it herself.

She stands before him, bare-chested, a shy smile upon her blushing face.

Inuyasha places a hand on each of her hips as if to steady himself, and takes in the sight. A look of awe washes over him, softening his hard features. Kagome's smile widens. She meets with his approval. Her fear of not being attractive enough for him is unfounded after all.

Just as her cheeks begin to burn heartily under Inuyasha's scrutiny, he makes a move. Suddenly his mouth is surrounding the peak of her right breast, just as his left hand rises to take hold of the other.

Kagome thinks she might faint from the sensations suddenly racing through her. She takes two handfuls of his hair to keep her on her feet as she drinks in the pleasure he's giving her.

Inuyasha is astounded. A simple act upon her body and this is his reward. Oh, how he wants to kick himself for waiting so long...

His suckling soon turns to licking as Kagome's nipples harden under his ministrations. He suppresses a howl as Kagome responds, pushing her body further into him, pulling at the hair on his head with urgency, making noises that could only be described as incoherent attempts at speech.

_His_ mouth, _his_ tongue, _his_ touch has brought her to this—to the point of speechlessness. He can't help but smirk at the thought, knowing his rival couldn't get this response out of her.

Kagome feels like she's flying—weightless, aimless—toward some unknown destination. Inuyasha's searing attentions to her body are sending her into orbit.

But it's still not enough. She wants more...more of _him._ She wants to touch him, feel his bare skin beneath her fingers. She untangles her hands from his hair to place them on his shoulders, and begins to tug at the haori concealing that skin. It won't budge. She grunts in frustration.

Inuyasha chuckles into her body, realizing what she's after—and why she can't get at it. He reluctantly lets her breasts go to stand before her, taking her hand in his and leading it to the tie holding his haori in place.

Kagome chances a look into Inuyasha's intense gaze. She's taken aback by the desire and...unveiled love...she finds in them. The look leaves her breathless.

But she's on a mission, and refuses to let herself get sidetracked now. She unties the knots at Inuyasha's waist, and moves her hands to his shoulders to remove his fire rat covering—along with his kosode—leaving him bare from the waist up.

She can't believe her eyes. She stares at him as if she's never seen anything like this before in her life—and in a way, that's true. It is how she feels. She has seen this part of him many times before, but never in this context. Now, she has permission to _gape--_and to touch! And not just mechanically, to bandage a wound, but to really _feel. _

And that she does. She runs her hands down across his chest lovingly, delicately, passionately. The strange feeling that's been building up inside her since Inuyasha first pressed his lips to hers increases with each caress. It's something she doesn't understand, but welcomes. It's a wonderful feeling.

Goosebumps form on her arms as she works her way down to Inuyasha's abdomen. She hovers above the waist of his hakama for a moment, then slides one finger just inside the hem. She teasingly rolls the digit from side to side across his midriff.

Inuyasha growls lowly, tilting his head back. Never in his wildest imagination did he expect such desire to erupt in him at her touch—and he _had_ imagined. But this is far better than any fantasy he'd ever had about the beautiful young woman before him.

But it's almost too much. Her teasing is driving him crazy! He mischievously decides a little retribution is in order now...

Without warning, he places his hands on her legs and slides them slowly up under her skirt. Kagome's breath catches audibly, and Inuyasha smiles devilishly. He begins to massage her inner thighs, his thumbs brushing dangerously close to her center, but never making it quite there. Driven to distraction, Kagome ceases her Inuyasha-teasing. Finding her legs suddenly wobbly, she wraps both her arms around his middle to steady herself.

Finally, Kagome can't stand the torture anymore. "Please, Inuyasha..." she pleads. It's music to his ears. He's reduced her to begging!

Giving in, he allows his thumbs to stroke her cloth-covered center—and is richly rewarded with heavy pants and monosyllabic utterances from the recipient of his attentions.

But he isn't satisfied yet. He withdraws his hands from beneath Kagome's uniform skirt...to yank it off her. She squeals in surprise.

Inuyasha then pulls her body into him in a tight embrace, recapturing her mouth with his own. Desire flares throughout his body as her exposed breasts make contact with his bare chest. A guttural grunting sound emanates from his throat as he deepens the kiss.

He relishes the flavor of her. It's just so...Kagome. Minty, exotic, intoxicating. He can't get enough of it.

By the sound of it, neither can Kagome. He has her whimpering in his arms.

With that thought, he puts a hand on her bottom and crushes her into him, rubbing her backside hungrily. Kagome murmurs unintelligible sounds into his mouth, and drops one arm from his waist to wriggle it between their bodies. It's a tight squeeze, but she manages to get to her target...the raging stiffness begging for her touch. She begins to stroke him over his hakama, moaning all the while. Inuyasha growls his approval.

Finally, he breaks the kiss, pushing Kagome back slightly, allowing a breath of fresh air to flow between them. He looks Kagome in the eyes, his own filled with passion and love. The intensity of his stare lets Kagome know he is serious; he has something in mind. He almost seems to be...asking permision?

She smiles. Then, putting her mouth next to his ear, she whispers, "touch me..."

Inuyasha nearly comes undone at the sensual yet loving demand. But he has the answer he was seeking. With that, he allows his clawed fingertips to sink beneath the waistband of her panties, and drags them down. Kagome steps out of them with a shy look on her face, her blush hidden behind desire-induced flush.

Inuyasha takes in the sight of her with much delight. The scent of her want of him assaults his nose, and he can no longer refrain from touching her. He slips an ivory spear into her wet folds, and strokes her nub. Kagome throws her head back, babbling to the Kami. Then, using the whole of his finger, he pleasures her womanhood with long strokes.

Kagome feels a tightening in her belly. Whatever she's heading for, it's coming closer and closer—and it's something big. Something wonderful.

Not wanting Inuyasha to feel left out, she gathers up her courage and unties the knot to his hakama—and slides it down his body, exposing his need for her.

She wraps her delicate fingers around his engorged member, stroking in time with him. Now it's Inuyasha's turn to 'pray.'

After a few excruciating moments of mutual pleasuring, Inuyasha decides it's time to move elsewhere. He withdraws his hand from between Kagome's legs with a grunt of disappointment at the loss of sensation, and takes hold of the hand she has wrapped around him. She looks at him curiously, wondering if she's done something wrong. He smiles loving back at her, and nods toward the lake. She's relieved—he just wants to relocate.

He drops her hand, and in one swoop, loads her into his arms. He takes her close to the bank of the lake, and lays her down on a 'bed' of soft grass. He lies down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow, drinking in the image of her nude form shimmering in the sunlight. He's never seen such beauty in all his days. She smiles shyly up at him, suddenly self-conscious under his penetrating gaze. She resists the urge to cover herself. Inuyasha bends down, and kisses her lightly on the lips, as if to reassure her. Pulling back, he whispers in her ear, "You're beautiful, Kagome."

She melts at the proclamation--and her name being spoken in such a tender way. She's never seen Inuyasha so...attentive...to her feelings. In this moment, she feels the depths of his love for her. She looks up at him, only to see that love shining in his eyes, unmasked. She strokes his cheek with her right hand, imploring him with her own eyes to understand that she truly returns his feelings for her. The slight upturn of the corners of his mouth tells her he does.

Inuyasha bends down to kiss Kagome again. This time, the kiss is filled with passion, and longing. He strokes her left breast with his free hand, then begins to travel downward. Kagome arches to meet his touch, anticipating, wanting, needing. He reaches her core, and begins to stroke her, this time with a faster pace. Kagome rubs herself against him, aching for more. Inuyasha's breath comes in pants at her reaction to him. He is taken aback by the fact that he, and he alone, can do this to Kagome.

With that boost of his confidence, Inuyasha inserts a finger into her body. She cries out in delight, making him groan. He pumps in and out of her as she squirms. Soon, he adds another digit, and then another. By this time, Kagome is panting heavily, her face red and dripping with sweat, bucking into Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, is doing some bucking of his own. Without really being aware of it, he's grinding his manhood into Kagome's thigh, in sync with the rhythm of his fingers.

Her scent _exudes_ desire—for only him—and that alone is bringing him to new heights.

He wants to taste that desire. He positions himself on top of her, and begins suckling at her breasts. Kagome thrusts into his mouth with a fervor she hadn't quite displayed until now, and that brings Inuyasha immeasurable gratification.

But he has a goal in mind. He leaves her breast to trail hot kisses down her body, blazing across her heaving abdomen, reveling in her breathy moans. Finally, he reaches his destination. Without hesitation, he takes a long, lingering sweep between her folds with his tongue, flicking her nub at the end of the stroke. He is rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Kagome--and the utterance of his name.

This excites him beyond imagination. He moans, and strokes again...and again, and again. He continues on this way, picking up the pace as he goes, until Kagome is bucking into him, panting furiously, repeating his name to the delight of his sensitive dog-demon ears.

But he can sense that she's getting very close now...and he's not ready for her to go there yet. He slinks back up her body, and resumes his attentions to her breasts. Kagome whines a little at the loss of sensation at her core, but ceases her 'complaints' at his renewed treatment of her upper portions. She begins to stroke his back with increasing want, and wraps her legs around him tightly. He groans into her breasts.

Wanting to taste her mouth again, he slithers through her tight grasp on him to capture her lips once more with his—bringing his hardness into alignment with her womanhood. Instinctively, he begins to rub himself against her wetness as they kiss. The heady sensation burns through their bodies, eliciting moans from them both.

Just when Inuyasha thinks he can handle no more of this teasing, Kagome tears her lips from his to speak. "Inuyasha," she whispers, "will you do something for me?"

"Anything," he replies huskily.

"I need you to sit up for a minute."

Inuyasha stares at her, bewildered, but seeing the love in her eyes, he cannot deny her. He crawls off her body to kneel at her feet. Kagome follows suit, getting down on her knees in front of him. She ties her hair in a knot to keep it from falling into her face...then bends her head down to take Inuyasha's aching member into her mouth.

Inuyasha nearly falls over. He wasn't expecting this, not by a long shot. But oh, the sensation! It's so wonderful, it's almost too much. He gently places a hand on Kagome's head, almost a gesture of thanks, as his head lolls back in overwhelming pleasure. He moans as Kagome's mouth takes him in, using her hand to fill in the gap around the base. Then she begins to move up and down. Her wet tongue flits across his tip, circles the head,strokes the underside, then trails down the length of him. She repeats these actions like an expert, though she's never done it before—and she's suddenly grateful for all those tawdry romance novels she read the year before.

Inuyasha is on a very sensual cloud nine. In between licks and thrusts of her luscious mouth, Kagome sucks at him hungrily. In no time, he's close to the edge. He gently but firmly takes her cheeks in his hands and lifts her face from his body. Her eyes question him, wondering again if she's done something wrong.

He gives her a look so warm it could melt ice. "I don't want it to be over yet" he breathes with a tiny smile. Understanding washes over her, and her confidence returns with a grin. She had brought him to the brink—and the thought of giving Inuyasha so much pleasure is even more exciting than receiving pleasure herself.

Inuyasha takes hold of Kagome, and lays her back again onto the grass and settles himself above her. He positions his tip at her opening, and looks her deep in the eye, questioning.

"I want you" she responds in a sultry voice.

Permission granted, Inuyasha thrusts into her body. She wails in pain and shock; he soothes her with his hands caressing her face. "I'm sorry," he whispers. She gives him an affectionate smile as the pain fades, and begins to wriggle beneath him.

He takes the hint, and slowly pulls out, only to push back in equally slowly. Kagome moans in pleasure. Grabbing his bottom, she pushes him deeper inside her, urging him on. He pulls out, and thrusts back in—this time at a faster pace. Kagome moans once more, and moves her hands to his back. He thrusts again, repeating the motion in ever-increasing speed, spurred on by Kagome's rocking back to meet him.

The feel of being inside her...it's indescribable. He had dreamed of this moment, but never dreamed that it could come true. Her tightness, her wetness, the sounds she made, the love that shone in her eyes—all for him—it was unimaginable. His spirit soars at the thought, even as his body relishes the feel of Kagome's.

He edges ever closer to his impending release.

Then he slips a hand between their bodies, without ceasing their lovemaking, to stroke her nub with the pad of his middle finger. The sensation is nearly overwhelming for Kagome. She begins to call out his name. Inuyasha takes incredible pleasure in hearing his own name called out in passion, from the mouth of the woman he loves, due to the pleasure he's giving her. It's almost more than he can take. He teeters on the precipice of release—but won't allow it until Kagome reaches that place first.

Kagome's senses are overloading. The feeling of him inside her, the proximity of his body, his highly sensuous touch, the love she feels for him, feeling his love for her in his every movement—it's all swirling about her, inside her, in a sea of sensation and emotion. That tight feeling curling inside her grows larger with each thrust, with each touch, with each look from Inuyasha. She knows somehow that she's almost there.

Then it happens. That tight ball in the pit of her stomach comes undone, and she climaxes in wet circles around Inuyasha as she clings to him desperately, his name on her lips.

Feeling her tightening around him, he loses control. He allows himself to let go, and releases the built up tension inside her body, moaning her name.

He collapses on top of her, using one hand to lift himself up slightly to keep from crushing her with his weight. Both panting, they lock eyes. Kagome's are filled with tears of joy.

Inuyasha wipes them away lovingly with his free hand. "I love you, Kagome" he whispers, keeping his eyes trained on hers.

"I love you too, Inuyasha...with all my heart and soul." Inuyasha smiles another one of those rare bright smiles of his, and then kisses her gently.

Once he pulls back, he dons a serious look...asking Kagome some kind of question. Not knowing what it is, she prods him. "What is it, Inuyasha? Do you want to ask me something?"

"Well...yeah. Kagome...do you plan to stay with me after all the jewel shards are found and Naraku is defeated?"

Kagome is surprised at the question—and even more surprised at the haunted look in Inuyasha's eyes. After what just happened between them, she thought the answer would be clear.

"Of course!" she answers confidently, not a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Inuyasha breathes a sigh of relief—but he isn't out of the woods yet. "Then...Kagome...will you...be my mate?"

Kagome's mouth stretches further than she thought was humanly possible at the question, and it's implication. Becoming 'mates' was demon-speak for marriage! Inuyasha basically just proposed to her!

"Yes. Without a doubt." Her smile and her confident answer elicit a half-smile on her lover's face. "But what do I have to do? Slaughter a demon with my bare hands or something?" she joked.

Inuyasha chuckles slightly. "No. You have to let me bite you."

Kagome gets a pensive look on her face. After confronting multiple demons and being seriously ill or injured more than once in this time period, she figured she could handle a simple bite. Especially if it meant it would bind her to Inuyasha.

"Yes again." she smiles.

Inuyasha gives her another half-smile, relieved and overjoyed that she has accepted.

"Ok, then, but...it will hurt a little bit," he warns.

"It's ok...I want this more than anything," says Kagome in all seriousness.

Inuyasha then tilts Kagome's head to the side. He finds just the right spot on her neck, and sinks his fangs into it. Kagome yelps, but the pain is gone as quickly as it arrived. Inuyasha pulls back, a real smile adorning his face. "Kagome.." he says softly, "Mate.'

Kagome grins at him, replying in the same manner: "Inuyasha...Mate."

--

"I have an idea!" She adds brightly.

"Hn?"

"Let's take a bath! There's a lake right there!"

Inuyasha smirks at her. "Women. Always wantin' to take a bath!"

She laughs heartily as she rises, dragging Inuyasha behind her.

He smiles at her back. Kagome is back to her usual, bouncy self. And now he can fend off the likes of Kouga or any other demon (or human) who wants her—she has become his mate! Everything will be alright now.

For once in his life...Inuyasha is truly happy.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I posted it as is; no beta-ing on this chap. Sorry if it's a little rough and/or rushed.

Thanks so much for reading! Please review me! Pretty please with sugar on top? ;)


	9. Consequences and Kikyou

Consequences and Kikyou

The following morning:

Kagome thinks at first that she is dreaming. Inuyasha is curled up around her in her sleeping bag by the fire, dozing peacefully. But as the fog of sleepiness clears, she realizes that this is very much real.

Inuyasha didn't seem to care anymore what anyone else thought of their being together, so long as _she_ didn't—and she didn't. Hell, _she_ wanted to proclaim it from the rooftops! Or in this time, _tree_tops.

--

The day before, after they had made love, Inuyasha and Kagome had returned to camp hand in hand—and, to her surprise, Inuyasha hadn't pulled away once they were in sight of the others. He seemed to be sending a message to anyone with eyes--"she's mine!" And it it pleased Kagome immensely.

The taijiya addressed them with the biggest smile Kagome had ever seen, obviously happy for her friend. Also pleased with this turn of events, the kit greeted them with a "Wow, Inuyasha, you're holding Kagome's hand! You must really like her!" The young one beamed at the suddenly blushing couple. Still, the hanyou hung onto the miko's hand as if she would disappear if he let go.

But Miroku....As might be expected, the monk tried to make suggestive comments about the pair with entwined fingers, for which _his_ woman gave him a heavy 'thwack' to the head--and Inuyasha flashed him a 'don't go there' death glare. The houshi, fortunately, had sense enough to back off then. After all, inside, he was as happy for them as anyone else in the group.

Even Miroku's suggestive comments failed to persuade Inuyasha to drop Kagome's hand. The hanyou didn't even reply in anger to the houshi's inappropriate comments, or defend himself as he normally would.

Kagome was in awe. She felt like asking whomever had caused the abrupt change, "Who are you and what did you do to Inuyasha?" But since the group had encountered no one else as of late, she had to assume—much to her disbelief—the _she_ was that someone. She smiled at the thought.

_At long last..._

The half-demon kept his cool about the matter. Kagome wasn't complaining. She definitely approved of the change. Although...she did worry at first that this change had turned Inuyasha into someone he wasn't.

Breakfast on 'the morning after' allayed her fears.

--

"Damn, Kagome, how long does it fucking take to boil water? I'm hungry! Can't you hurry your ass up?" asks the grumpy hanyou impatiently.

"I have no control over how long it takes to boil water, Inuyasha!" Kagome replies. "You'll just have to be patient!"

"Keh" is his only response. Kagome smiles to herself. Inuyasha may have changed—for the better—but he is still the same rude, selfish half-demon she had fallen in love with.

--

Then it happens. Soul collectors. They slink into camp, and swirl around Kagome's lover and mate.

The young woman's jaw drops in shock. "Oh...I forgot about her..." she squeaks, unaware that she has spoken her thoughts aloud, hurt and fear evident in both her voice and her scent.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha mutters matter-of-factly. He rises, makes his way over to Kagome (who now has her head tilted toward the floor of the clearing)...and holds out his hand.

Kagome's head pops up in utter disbelief—to see a hanyou smiling down at her, his hand outstretched. "You comin' with me or not?" he asks gruffly.

Kagome grins up at him. She rises and takes his hand.

As the pair walks off, following Kikyou's messengers, she thinks to herself, _He really _has _changed._

_The End_

_A/N: Well that's it folks! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added me to their lists! I love you guys! :-)_

_And not to be forgotten, thanks to my beta Brakken!_

_Finally...I would very much appreciate your review!_


End file.
